Hermanos
by Mica Taisho
Summary: Kagura y Byakuya jamas se conocieron ni mucho menos, eso dice la historia ¿Pero que tal si de verdad se conocieron? Regalo de cumpleaños para Agatha Romaniev


¡Hi! Aquí les traigo un pequeño regalo de cumpleaños para la reina pirata de ¡Siéntate! Agatha Romaniev ¡Feliz cumpleaños! *Tira globos y serpentinas por todos lados*

Bueno nos leemos abajo

* * *

"¡Nosotros vamos a recuperar tu corazón que ahora está en manos de Naraku! ¡Así que no te rindas hasta entonces!" Esas palabras aun resonaban en su mente ¿Sera que son verdad? En realidad no tenía mucha confianza en que eso pasara, pero si se trataba de su libertad trataría de darles una oportunidad

Ahora se encontraba escapando ¿Qué más sino? No tenía nada más en el mundo y no se rebajaría ante nadie para que la protegiese, con una vez ya es más que suficiente. Debía huir de todo y de todos así jamás moriría, pero debía darse prisa porque quizás Naraku ya estaba tras de ella.

En un momento sintió una presencia demasiado familiar, no podía ser Naraku puesto la energía era más débil ¿Quizás una nueva extensión? Lo mejor sería alejarse de ahí, pero sintió algo de curiosidad. Ella siempre fue la primera en conocer a sus "hermanos" además, si se trataba de alguien hecho para buscarla simplemente acabaría con el aprovechando su reciente "nacimiento"

Con esas ideas en la mente redirigió su curso hacia esa presencia, la cual no se encontraba muy lejos, mientras preparaba su abanico por si alguien la atacaba en el proceso de llegada. Diviso a lo lejos una cueva y en ella al dueño de esa energía tan peculiar, lo primero que pudo notar fue que tenía forma humana, al menos no tendría tanto asco de verlo a la cara o no tendría que alejarse para que no le escupiera. Aterrizo en la entrada de la cueva y vio como ese ser terminaba de vestirse con un ahori celeste que tenía una especie de flor en uno de los hombros y un tipo de chaleco morado con líneas amarillas, además de tener el cabello atado. En cuanto aquella nueva extensión se dio vuelta noto que era un hombre y además tenía rasgos iguales a ella como las orejas o los labios

-Oh ¿Tu eres Kagura no es verdad?- dijo él rompiendo el silencio calculador que se había formado

-Pues claro ¿Es que acaso Naraku ya te conto de mí y vienes a buscarme?- preparando su abanico

-Simplemente he oído de ti, por cierto mi nombre es Byakuya-

Ambos se lanzaban miradas examinantes, el rojo registrando si él tenía armas aparte de la espada en su espalda (la cual dudaba que funcionase) y el azul haciendo lo mismo. De un momento a otro ambos estaban a punto de lanzar sus ataques rompiendo el silencio al hacer impacto la Danza de las cuchillas de Kagura y varias de las ilusiones de Byakuya. Ella se rio notoriamente para luego lanzar ambos de nuevo el mismo ataque, se rio de nuevo y le dijo

-¿De verdad eso es todo?- grito Kagura para luego acabar con la última de las ilusiones de Byakuya

Otro silencio se formó, junto con las miradas fijas, esperando a que el otro atacara. Luego de unos instantes, Kagura soltó una risa muy sarcástica y con los ojos recorriendo toda la cueva, sabiendo que Naraku la escucharía donde estuviese, exclamo

-¿Y se supone que este bufón es mi remplazo?- abanicándose levemente mientras que Byakuya la miraba con cara de "¿Y está a quien carajos le habla?"

Ambos se vieron, como si el otro supiera que hacer en ese momento tan incómodo que se había formado, puesto que ya que se habían demostrado sus habilidades y conocido personalmente no había mucho que hacer o decir. Kagura decidió ser la que rompería esa tensa atmósfera dándose vuelta y caminando tranquilamente hacia la salida mientras que se abanicaba de manera un poco arrogante, para luego dirigir su mirada a la nueva extensión de su creador diciéndole con la mirada "Si dices que estuve aquí, te mato" y con eso tomo la pluma de su cabello y se elevó en los aires

-Parece que a Naraku se le acabaron las ideas- susurro ella al ver como él hacía lo mismo solo que, en vez de una pluma, tenía un ave de origami. Aunque era lógico, ella sabía que algún día se le fundirían los sesos a Naraku por pensar demasiado, tanto que ya ni sabe técnicas para sus nuevas extensiones, le daría lastima pero… era Naraku, nadie en su sano juicio le tendría lastima

Sin embargo, ahora no tenía tiempo de analizar las cosas ni mucho menos llevarse bien con su nuevo hermano. Ahora debía escapar, ya había perdido tiempo, demasiado, lo único que deseaba era que Naraku no la alcanzara en estos momentos porque en ese caso… seria su fin. Pero aún tenía algo de tiempo, él aun no la encontraría ¿Cierto?

* * *

Para los que se pregunten ¿En serio es tan corto? Pues… si, es tan corto. No he podido hacerlo ni un poquitín más largo porque mañana es el cumpleaños de mi hermano y me están jodiendo con que debo hacerle la fiesta que no quiere.

Esto esta ubicado en el capítulo 2 de Inuyasha Kanketsu-hen, cuando Kagura estaba alejándose de Naraku, porque pensé "Si estaba escapando desde que salió el sol ¿Por qué tardo tanto en ir tan cerca?" Con algo debió haberse entretenido y esto es lo más lógico que me salió (?) Ok, dejo de hablar de mis disparates

En fin ¡Feliz cumpleaños mi reina capitana! Ojala lo pases muy bien y disculpa mucho si hubo Ooc, es que no soy muy buena con el personaje de Kagura, a pesar de que sea mi favorita.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado a todos  
Nos leemos luego  
Sayonara!


End file.
